


An inestimable crumb of time

by sossori



Series: Spontaneous Unsolicted Graphic Novelization Vignettes [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fanart, Fanart of fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sossori/pseuds/sossori
Summary: I like this story a lot and it gave me some INSPIRATION (tm) so I tried to do a thing to see if I could.  This is the thing.
Series: Spontaneous Unsolicted Graphic Novelization Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915807
Kudos: 24





	An inestimable crumb of time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayonakaNoAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonakaNoAme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Codes of Conduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484026) by [MayonakaNoAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonakaNoAme/pseuds/MayonakaNoAme). 



tools: PS4 Remote Play, Clip Studio, Blender, XP-PEN Artist 15.6 Pro


End file.
